Mystery Kids Werewolf Fanfic By Bry-Guy and Demongirl99
by 90kid2387
Summary: A small conversation Bry-Guy and demongirl99 had on deviantart
1. Chapter 1

This Story belongs to Bry-Guy & demongirl99

Dib (c) Invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquez, Nickelodeon

Dipper, Mabel (c) Gravity Falls, Alex Hirsch, Disney

Raz, Lili (c) Psychonauts, Tim Schafer

Norman (c) ParaNorman, Chris Butler

Coraline, Wybie (c) Coraline, Neil Gaiman, Henry Selick,

Ed Double D and eddy(c) Ed Edd n Eddy ,Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network

Double D: Oh dear... this isn't good... they've turned completely feral!

Eddy: Not to mention there all naked...

Ed: Awwww they look so cute!

Double D: Hold on Dib, Cross is working on a cure!

Dib: I could use some help here...

*Dib turns and see's Ed cuddling Mabel*

Dib: Ed what are you doing!?

Ed: Pet the puppy, pet the puppy

Double D: Ed put her down now!

Ed: But she likes me guys, and look at her guys!

Double D: Okay yeah she is adorable... but that doesn't matter! our friends have been turned into wild animals, we have to do something or else they might be stuck like this forever!

Eddy: I still don't understand, how do they keep becoming werewolves even after we've cured them so many times!?

Dib: That's a question I don't know the anwser to... but were gonna figure that out!

Double D: But what are we gonna do with them? we can't leave them out here our else they'll wake up together in the nude!

Eddy: *cringes at the thought* Tell me about it .


	2. Chapter 2

Dib: Well were gonna have to keep an eye on them till the sun comes back up!

Ed: YAAAAAY! I GET TO PLAY WITH THE PUPPIES! ^^

Eddy: But what about when they change back!?

Dib: maybe I'll get some blankets to cover them up!

Double D: Good idea and go check to see how Cross is doing on the cure!

Dib: Thank you! *heads back into the Shack, finds me in my room working on the cure* hey Cross, is the cure almost done?

Me: Almost, just trying to finish up some components first until its ready

Dib: That's good, the kids have gone completely feral...

Me: *Helping you with you're cure* That's just strange weren't Coraline and Wybie fully cured!?

Dib: I thought so too, unless they were only cured temporarily.

Me: Great...well make sure they don't get into trouble then

Dib: I'm on it...

*Dib runs back into the woods and finds the Ed's and the werekids*

Eddy: Ugh thank god you're back Dib... there all killing every animal in the forest!

*Norman and Raz are offering Double D a dead rabbit*

Double D: GOOD LORD GET THAT AWAY FROM ME! EEEWWW...

Eddy: Although they all seem to enjoy Ed's effection!

*Ed's petting Dipper while he's on the ground painting, with the other kids around him*

Ed: Who's a good boy!? you're a good boy! yes you are, yes you are!

Dib: Okay... that's just wrong...

Eddy: Tell me about it...

Dib: Cross said she's almost done with the cure but right now we just need to make sure they don't get into trouble

Eddy: Easier said than done -_- poindexter, I like to see you try and taking care of them

Dib: Funny by the looks of it, you haven't been helping Ed and Double D at all .

Eddy: Oh there fine, Ed's having the time of his life!

Double D: THERE MAKING ME EAT A DEAD RABBIT, I COULD USE SOME HELP HERE!

Eddy: Alright alright calm down Sockhead!

Dib: Maybe we can trick them into thinking he ate the rabbit!

Double D: Wait you're right, maybe I can hide somewhere and pretend to eat it!

Eddy: Yeah that could work Sockhead.

Dib: You sure about that?

Eddy: Of course I'm sure, now grab the rabbit Sockhead!

*Double D slowly takes the rabbit as the pups watch*

*Double D hides in the bushes*

Double D: okay hopefully the'll fall for this, I need to make this belivable!

*He looks at the dead rabbit's blood*

Double D: oh dear... I'm gonna hate this but I have to make this as belivable as possible!

*Double D puts some of the dead rabit blood around his mouth and comes out of the bush*

Double D: Hehehe that was good... okay I'm full now!

Dib: Ohhh that must of been tasty

Eddy: Yeah too bad you ate it all, eheheh

Ed: Did it taste really good Double D?

Double D: Um... yes Ed, but there's no more left!

*Suddenly Double D notices someone out in the bushes*

Eddy: What's wrong Sockhead?

Double D: I have this strange feeling were not alone...

*a deep unearthly growl echoes throughout the woods*

Dib: Um guys I think there's something out there...

Eddy: For god sakes, there always has to be something worst coming our way! m

Double D: Oh dear...

*the growl gets louder, the pups get scared*

Dib: We should head back to the Shack now!

Eddy: Oh come on it's probably someone pranking us.

*They then hear a loud roar*

Eddy: On second thought, RUN!

*They along with the werepups start running away from the beast*


	3. Chapter 3

Ed: Do not worry my furrie friends Ed will protect you!

Eddy: SHUT UP AND RUN LUMPY!

*they all make it back to the Shack as Dib and the Eds barricade the doors while the pups hide*

Me: *comes in the room* what the heck are you four doing!?

Ed: THERE'S A MONSTER OUTSIDE!

Me: Really!? what did it look like?

Dib: I'm afraid we didn't see it's face, but we heard it's growl!

Double D: It didn't sound like any animal I've ever seen!

Me: There's probably a monster found in the Journal you may have encountered

Eddy: You think so?

Me: It could be

Dib: Well pretty much any other creature we've run into was in the Journal

Eddy: Good point

Me: Okay everyone quite down, can you still here it?

*It's suddenly quite then suddenly something smashes through the door*

Me: Gah!

*we see what looks like a semi-material clawed arm poking through the door*

Double D: GOOD LORD!

Eddy: HOLD ME!

*the clawed arm tears at the door until we see glowing red eyes coming from the other side of the door*

*The werepups all cowar in fear around us*

Me: Guys I think were dealing with an even bigger werewolf...

*Finally the werewolf breaks down the door*

*we back away as we see a spectral werewolf with glowing red eyes, large body, green glow from it's transparent body and wounds covering it's hide*

Me: Oh crap... O_o

*I try to throw a punch at it but it only makes it move a little bit*

Me: Cross do you think you can give me a hand?

Me: Give me a sec *quickly blows the dust on the werewolf ghost as it becomes corporeal*

Eddy: I offically hate wolves...

Dib: I'm with you on that one Eddy...

*the ghost werewolf roars at us*

Eddy: Oh god... please let something save us!

*Suddenly we see the werekids growling at the ghost werewolf*

Ed: Stay over here puppies it is not safe!

*The ghost werewolf throws a punch at Ed sending him flying*

All of us: ED!

*the Werekids snarl at the ghost werewolf and lung at it*

Dib: Guys no it's too dangerous!

*the creature roars out in pain and anger*

Double D: There actually winning!

*The werewolf gets up and flings them off*

Eddy: Or not...

Dib: Wait guys look!

*Raz and Lili shoot there psi blast at the werewolf*

Me: How are they still able to do that!? O_O

Dib: It looks like there trying too, it's not fully though!

*Raz and Lili try to attack but there attack's keep fading away*

Double D: It looks like there minds are still too wild...

*The werewolf kicks the werekids, sending them all flying*

Me: Enough of this! *uses a spell blast to push the werewolf ghost out of the Shack*

Ed: Are you okay puppies!?

*The werekids come towards Ed and lick him*

Eddy: Save the creepy, sappy crap for later Lumpy we have to stop this other werewolf!

Ed: Coming!

*the werewolf ghost gets up and charges at the Shack again, only to get pushed back even more by me*

Me: A little help here guys!

Eddy: You got it!

*Eddy finds a giant piece of wood*

Eddy: TAKE THIS YOU BIG FREAK!

*Eddy hits the wolf as hard as he can with the piece of wood*

Werewolf Ghost: GRRRRR *swats Eddy out of the way as it charges at him*

*I come and tackle the werewolf*

Me: I've had it up to here with you, this ends now!

*I lift the werewolf and throw him to the ground*

Me: TAKE THIS!

*I hit the werewolf in the stomach as hard as I can*

*Bryan's fist goes through the werewolf, causing it to howl in pain*

Me: Okay that knocked it out!

Dib: Okay all we need are pure silver bullets and this thing will be dead!

Double D: But this werewolf is a ghost, doesn't that mean it can't be killed?

Me: Then we have to banish it

Dib: Alright lets get you're spell book!

*I run back into the Shack and grab my spell book, runs back outside*

Me: OK time to look for the banishing spell *looks through the pages*

Ed: Do not worry my furry friends the big bad werewolf has been defeated!

Eddy: Ed don't start! DX

Me: Just let him have his fun Eddy.

Eddy: Well it's creeping me out.

Double D: Well that is what Ed does best!

Eddy: Good point.

*Ed plays with the Werepups as I find the correct banishing spell*

Me: There found it

Eddy: Hurry up before it wakes up!

*I cast the spell as the werewolf spirit gets sucked into a spirit portal*

Me: Well I'm glad all that's over!


	4. Chapter 4

Double D: We still have a problem!

Eddy: What problem .

*sees the Werepups

*Me: That problem -_-

Eddy: Oh right!

Dib: Is there any way to get there clothes back on?

Me: There should be more inside

Dib: Okay we better put some protection on so we don't get bitten!

*Eddy wakes over to Ed*

Eddy: Hey Ed how about we play a little game with puppies.

Ed: What kind of game Eddy?

Eddy: It's called dress up!

Ed: Ooooh that sounds fun! I'm in!

Eddy: Ok then, hit it!

*I uses the protection spell on us so we can't get bitten or scratched*

Eddy: OK Lumpy your good to go

Ed: Hey puppies lets play a game called dress up!

Dib: Does Ed know what each clothes belong to!?

Eddy: Of course not...

Me: Oh dear... Double D: That's my line!

Dib: *Groans* come on lets help him out

*We all try to get the werepups clothes back on*

Me *Half and hour later* okay I think were done... the suns rising soon!

*The werekids have there clothes on but keep trying to bite them off*

Me: No, no bad *swats them with a newspaper*

Ed: I don't think they like the clothes.

Eddy: Ya think Lumpy!?

*The sun begins to rise*

*the pups whimper in pain as they change back*

Dipper: Rrrrrr... aggghhh...

*Dipper looks around and see's half the kids changing back*

Dipper: Oh don't tell me...

Eddy: Yeah... you turned into a werewolf again!

Dipper: I knew it -_-

*the kids finish changing back*

Mabel: Oooh TT_TT

Dib: Are you all okay?

Mabel: I think so...

Raz: Did we change into something again?

Double D: Yeah you turned into werewolves again.

Ed: You guys were so cute and fuzzy you all licked my face!

Lili: EWW!

Coraline: Yuck! I can't believe we did that DX

Dib: I'm afraid that's not the worst of it...

Dipper: What do you mean?

Double D: You guys were completly feral, you acted like a pack of wild animals and you reconize us at all

Mabel: What!?

Dipper: Oh man...this is bad

Dib: Okay relax, Cross is working on a cure! for now you'll just have to find a way to control it!

Norman: Aw man... I was thought we were finally cured... :( (Sad)

Me: So did I...

Eddy: That bastard Bill must have somehow found a way to put the werewolf curse back into you guys! :| (Blank Stare)

Lili: OK I'm getting really sick of that Bill!

Raz: Isn't there a way to banish Bill?

Me: Hmm good question, we could try it but Bill could probably have a trick up his sleeve if we do

Wybie: He's probablly watching us right now!

Coraline: Yes and I'm sure he's going to keep on doing this to us!

Norman: Whenever we try to stop him, he's always one step ahead of us.

Me: Well then were going to have to try to be one step ahead of him for ounce.

Me: Well for starters we need to be protected from him

Mabel: You mean by using your spell book?

Me: Yes, we need to create charms, talismans, etc. to keep us protected from him no matter where we're at

Me: Good plan!

Eddy: But how do you create a talisman?

Me: Oy . *shows them a page on how to make talismans* its all right here.

Dipper: Okay lets get to work making this!


	5. Chapter 5

*we grab the materials needed for the talismans from inside the Shack*

Dipper: Well it was not easy but we have everything!

Me: Okay lets make this talisman!

Mabel: Yay! I'm going to make mine all sparkly!

Dib: Mabel they have to be exact like what the book says

Lili: Hey brainiac, it says it doesn't have to be exactly like what the book says .

Dib: Yeah if you don't want to get the full effect right!

*the two start to bicker as the others just work on their talismans*

Norman: This is kind of fun.

Raz: I'm going to make mine dark to make it look spooky!

Dipper: Looks good Raz.

Raz: How's you're's coming along Dipper?

Dipper: What do you think? -_- *his talisman looks like a mess*

Eddy: Hahaha looks like a very intresting talisman Dipper! Wink/Razz

Coraline: Like you're's looks any better!?

*Eddy's talisman's a mess as well*

Eddy: Shut up . I'm still working on mine

Coraline: Sure you are

Eddy: Grrrrrr! DX

Double D: Now guys lets not get into more arguments!

Me: Double D's right lets focus on making these talisman's!

Dipper: Man this is harder then I thought...

Me: No kidding, once it's made it has to be Charged in order for it to work

Mabel: Charged?

Me: Infusing the talismans with magical energy

Ed: Cool!

Dipper: Okay I can do this I just have to focus and it should be done right!

Me: Just focus on the talisman and visualize your own energy fusing with your talisman

Dipper: Okay got it! *A few minutes later* Okay I think I'm done!

Me: Good then they're ready

Mabel: Mine turned out perfectly, it's nice and sparkly!

Dib: Well I made mine like how it's suppose to look!

Ed: I made mine look like a chicken!

Me: Hmm very nice looking

Norman: Okay now how exactly do we get the magic in these things?

Me: Leave that to me *takes the amulets and looks through the book for a charging spell*

Reply

:iconbry-guy:

Bry-Guy Jul 11, 2015 Student Traditional Artist

Lili: Get ready to be proven wrong Dib!

Dib: We'll see about that!

*I perform the spell as energy is infused inside the talismans*

Ed: Cool!

Mbael: Wow this is awesome!

Me: There you go, charged and ready *hands them over*

Raz: Wow these are awesome.

Norman: Now to see if they'll work!

Me: They should work automatically

Coraline: Okay, but does this cure our werewolf problem!?

Me: It should

Coraline: That's a releaf.

Wybie: So does this mean Bill's finally going to leave us alone?

Me: Hopefully!

Me: Look lets not jinx it OK?

Dipper: Good idea! lets just take this time to admire our talismens!

Everyone: Agreed!

*We'll we all admire our talismens Gideon watches us threw the window*

Gideon: Well it looks like Bill can't take down these kids anymore!

*Gideon glares through the window*

Gideon: Who needs Bill *gets done from the window* I can take care of those fools myself!

Dib: Do you guys hear something?

Gideon: Crap! *Runs off*

*Gideon leaves the area before he is spotted, later in the day*

Norman: Well it worked, we didn't change last night!

Mabel: Wow so these talismens really do work!

Me: I knew it ^^ I'm awesome

Me: Yes you are ^^

Dipper: Well now that this problem is finally over, we can have some piece, for now at least...

Fin


End file.
